Welcome To The Host Club, Mr Grayson!
by Yaoi Slaying Queen
Summary: What if Bruce sent Dick to Ouran for school and he stumbled across the Host Club? OOCness, no superheroyness (NEW WORD XD), ang YAOI! Also, I like references, so kudos to those who get them. Loves and Hugs! ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Hey. I know this is gonna be kinda terrible. It's all off the top of my head. So, somewhat enjoy.

* * *

Dick was mad at Bruce. He was sending him to Japan for schooling. JAPAN! He personally has nothing against the place, he knew the language already, but it was _so far away._ Claimed that Dick had too many distractions. He was at the top of his class, for pete's sake!

The only friends he had were Wally, Roy, and Barbara, but still. They already knew that he was leaving. Today was the day. He turned around and waved at his friends one more time before he borded the plane. He would miss all of them. Babs, Wally, Roy, Alfred, and even Bruce. Yes, even _him._

Bruce had him a place to stay. He got him a dorm at the school and Bruce said that he'd need not worry about paying rent. He did have to shop for himself with the money on the credit card Bruce gave him.

"Totally a disaster. Heavy on the dis," He muttered as he sat down on his seat.

* * *

Told ya it was bad. :). Thanks for reading it though. Loves and hugs to you!


	2. Chapter 2 Ugh, School

Dick was tired. The plane ride was super boring, but he was finally here. Today he was suppose to get settled in and go to school tomorrow. So much _fun._ NOT!

'Might as well get to the school. It's called Ouran, I believe,' Dick thought to himself, 'Well, here goes nothing.'

* * *

Dick got to the school by Taxi and was surprised by the color. 'Who makes a school pink?' He had thought. He found the dorms on his own by memorizing a map of the school. He hoped that he would make at least one friend tomorrow, but because of who he simply _is,_ probably not. It's not that he isn't famous in Gotham, it's that he's an easy target. He isn't tall, he's dorky, smart, antisocial, and on top of it all, he's hella gay. Like, seriously gay. Flaming even! (I have always wanted to write that for his character!)

But Ouran is a new school! New people and new way to reinvent himself! Tomorrow he was gonna show these people the Dick Grayson that he wants to be. He might even get a boyfriend this time around. He had had one at Gotham Academy, but things didn't go so well. Let's hope it does this time!

"I wonder what my schedule is?" Dick thought out loud, "Uh, it's class 1-A. Oki doki loki (Kudos to those who get it). Tomorrow will be special."

Little did he know that tomorrow was gonna be _really_ special!

* * *

 **FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!**

Dick found his way to class 1-A fairly easily. As he walked in he noticd everyone was staring at him. The teacher walked in behind him and patted him on the back.

"Everyone, this is our new transfer student Dick Grayson. Please say hello," The teacher said. He got a chorus of bored 'Hello's', back.

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Mr. Grayson."

"Okay, teach. Uh, let's see. My favorite bands are Imagine Dragons and Three Days Grace. I enjoy math and I'm an acrobat and aerialist," Dick said.

What he was not expecting, nor was the teacher, was for all the girls to start squealing at him. All he manage to hear were bits and pieces of what they yelled at him. He heard, "You should totally join the Host Club!", "You're perfect for it, and "You are so cute!"

"QUIET! That is enough! I will not except such examples of indecency from persons such as yourselves! What would your parents think?" The teacher questioned, appalled at their behavior. He got a chorus of, 'Sorry's'.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Ugh. I got a splitting headache from all the squealing," Dick said to himself after class had ended.

"That's gonna happen a lot, so you better get used to it," A person from behind him said.

"Damn. Well I'm screwed. Is there anyway to stop it?" He asked. turning around to see the person who had talked to him.

"Yeah. To join the Host Club. I'm Haruhi by the way," Haruhi said.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I? Well, in that case, okay. Nice to meet you Haruhi. You prbably know my name already," He said.

* * *

Sorry this is rushed. I have to go to Confirmation class at 6 and it's time to leave. I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to know each other

Haruhi and Dick walked down the hallway to Music Room 3. They idly chatted about anything and everything, well, _except_ for the Host Club. He was nervous about it. He really didn't want to join.

"How did you come across this club _Miss. Fujioka_?" He asked to her surprise.

"What gave it away?" She asked, stunned at the fact he had figured it out in such short time.

"You may have a lot of people fooled, but you can't get past eyes. Believe me. People have tried, though," He responded, "It wasn't all that hard, really. The way you walk, talk, and your mannerisms."

"I'm confused," She said.

"Um, well. You have feminine mannerisms. That way you move is more graceful. Young ladies, such as yourself, usually cross their legs as they walk. It's not all that noticeable with you, seeing as you spend quite a bit of your time with men, but, it's still there. The way you pronounce your words, too. Women have a more higher pitched voiced than males do. Some men do have high pitched voices, but yours is more so. It takes a gay guy to know a gay guy," He winked at her after that.

"That is very.. Uh... How did you get all that? Are you a mini detective?" Haruhi asked.

"Haha, no. I just, uh, notice that kind of stuff, I guess. When I was little, well, littler, I had to take not of my surroundings, or I could end up getting hurt," He responded. He then mentally slapped himself for sharing that.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I wasn't always rich. When I was younger, I lived in a circus. I'm a gypsy, but don't tell anyone that, or what I'm about to tell you," He didn't know why he was telling her any of this. It wasn't any of her business, but she felt trustworthy.. Not everyone fells that way.

"I won't. I promise," She said.

"Okay. And I won't tell people that you're a girl."

"Deal," They laughed.

"Anyway, I was born into Haly's International Traveling Circus. It was Uncle Richard, Aunt Kayla, my cousin John, Mom, Dad, and I. We did the trapeze. It was so much fun! All the flips, spins, and even _dives!_ Mom used to say that I was like a little Robin when I went out. Hehe. One night while we were in Gotham City, a man named Tony Zucco asked Haly for _protection money._ Haly wouldn't pay it, so he sabotaged the wires for our trapeze gear. I wasn't aloud to do the final act because it was without a net, so I stayed on that platform. When they went out, the wires snapped. They fell," He said dejectedly, "I watched them fall. Mom called out for me. When I got to their bodies, Mom was still alive. I held her until her last breathe."

"Was 'they' your entire family?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss, but that doesn't make it any better. When I was little, I lost my mom, too. She was a lawyer, but she was also really sick. So, I guess I get how you feel, but everyone has their own experience with death," She said.

"Yeah, you're right. Those of us who have lost family have to stay together,"" Ha laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yep. Wait a sec. Did you say that you're gay?" She asked. Change the subject time!

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Is that a problem," He asked, worried that she'd want to stop being friends. At least, he hoped that they were friends.

"Nope. Not at all. My dad likes to dress like a girl, so you're considered normal for me. Oh, 're here," She responde.

"Okay then... I can't wait," He said sarcastically.

With that, they opened the door.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters. This is all of the top of my head. Future chapters will get longer once I figure out what I'm doing with this.


	4. No chapter, sorry

This is not a chapter.

I know it's been a while, but my life has been hectic, so I haven't been updating any of my stories. I don't really know where to go with this. Sorry. Give me ideas. Again, sorry. I'm gonna put this on pause for a while. Sorry


	5. Chapter 5

As of right now this story is on hold. My deeply apologize. I have no inspiration to continue it, as of this point. But I may come back to it eventually


	6. HERE

ima redo this chap by chap


End file.
